Wrong Ending
by Zee66
Summary: Well we all know this depressing group of cute magical girls, well not in this setting or in this amount of danger. This on is a roller coaster.
1. Chapter 1

**So I know it's been to long and you all hate me for not finishing the other ones and I will try to finish them but just in case I don't I have this one. I think it will be cool and awesome to write. If you guys like it and want more let me know and I'll continue. As for more stories give me ideas. Things you would like to see me write I would be more than willing to give it a try. Enjoy :) P.S. sorry it's short**

* * *

Wrong ending

Two sets of heels echoed through the hall and up to the apartment door. The young girl pounded and pounded not waiting to hear for a response. she hit the door until it began to open. A young blond stepped out of the dark apartment, her locks swaying behind her shoulders. Her eyes spoke before she did. worry showing through every movement in her face.

"Madoka, Sayaka what are you guys doing here? Is everyone alright who's hurt?" Madoka shook her head vigorously loose pigtails swinging with the movement.

"We're fine."

"Then what's wrong?" Madoka opened her mouth then shut it, her lip quivering.

"It's just,there was people and they got hurt and there was…" Tears began to stream down her cheeks and didn't continue. Mami opened her door to invite them in when Sayaka finished.

"People are dead!" They other two stopped and Mami's mouth lay open. "We thought it was a witch because we heard screaming. we ran up and there was this girl. she was grabbing another one and pulling her close to her. We thought it was just a fight until they fell. Then the gill holding her bite her! Mami she bite her on the neck there was blood everywhere! We tried to help but the girl went after us. I pushed her but she just kept coming so we ran." She paused to breath and maybe for one of them to say something but they didn't. "Why would she do that, bite her friend or that person? Why would she kill her? Was it a witch? Would a witch do this? I've never seen a witch do this." Mami looked at Madoka who stopped crying and looked at her for answers. She stared and the ground and shook because for once since she became a magical girl she didn't know the answer.

"Come in." She whispered stepping out in the night. As the two girl went in Mami heard something strange. Someone was making moaning and groaning noise on the floor below hers. Without second thought she went back in and shut the door ignoring the noises from down below.

"Can you call Kyoko and Homura, I want to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible." Sayaka nodded and Madoka pulled out her phone and began to call Homura. Mami left the room and came back fully dressed in jeans, tank top, and a yellow jacket.

"They are on there way."

"Good."

"Mami?" Madoka asked playing with her thumbs "Where are we gonna go?" The blond stopped and stared at the door. Without turning she answered the question.

"To go see the body.".


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I am going to finish the other stories, fun right? But you guys don't care. Um if any of this doesn't sound like the characters or if there is anything you guys wanna see just let me know. I love comments so give them please. Thanks and enjoy:)**

* * *

Moans and exaggerated breaths rang through the dark alley way. Kyoko stood next to Sayaka and awkwardly tried her best to sooth her. Bent over and holding her stomach, letting her blue hair fall in her face she spoke wrily.

"How did it get so much worse?" She stood and wiped her mouth. Kyoko shrugged and glanced back at the scene.

"It wasn't a witch." She stated, not mentioning what happened to the victim and nodded refusing to look again, even though she had already lost the contents of her stomach.

"What was it?"

Kyoko repeated her actions from before and simply said. "How the hell should I know?" She put her hands on back of her head and began to walk back to the others. Sayaka signed and began following slowly. "Oh and hey," they both stopped as Kyoko smirked her head swiveling part way to see her. "Don't lose your lunch this time."

She had to give it to Kyoko this was a rough situation and she was doing her best to brush off the fear. As soon as they came back in view of the corpse the fear was very well evident in all of the girls.

Mami knelt beside the body of the young girl. She considered going through the her bag to see if there was any identification on her but she didn't feel right going through the dead girls stuff. "Should I see if she has ID?" she asked the girls. No one really responded but Madoka who shook her head.

"We need to let her rest, I don't want to touch any of it." Madoka said plainly. Mami nodded and stood up.

"She isn't going to so much resting like this." Kyoko stated no smirk in sight. "Half of her is gone." It was true, half of this dead girl was, what they would assume from seeing it earlier eaten by the crazed person, who was now just wondering around the city possibly eating people. They all stayed silent for a while, and no one offered a solution for with for the body.

"We should go." Mami said stepping away.

"What do we do about...her." Sayaka asked.

"We leave her. We can't do anything and since she died here and not by a witch the authorities will find her and...tell her family." Mami signed and started walking away. As the girls followed Madoka noticed Homura didn't and come to think of she hadn't said a word the entire time.

"Homura-chan, are you okay?" She asked setting a hand on her back. Homura didn't respond. She just stood there and stared off at something Madoka couldn't exactly place. "Homura-chan?" She repeated and shook her arm slightly. She finally responded with a half willed glance at her. "We're leaving." she simply sid looking back at Mami who was a little far ahead of them. Homura nodded then glared at her shoes. a second later she was walking quickly towards the rest of the people with Madoka trailing right behind her.

 **Madoka pov**

She lazily rolled out of bed and ambled towards the bathroom. Her mother was toweling off her hair. She glanced up and saw her daughter sleepily rub her eyes.

"You're up late, did you sleep okay?" She wondered now brushing out her hair. Madoka shrugged and pulled out her tooth brush.

"Yeah, I just stayed up too late." She said with a mouth full of toothpaste.

"You've been doing that a lot lately. You sure you're okay?" She questioned putting a hand on her hip and looking straight into her eyes. Lucky Madok is a better liar than she would like to be.

"Yeah Mom I promise." Her smile and fake eyes fooled her mom who nodded and for the rest of the time they got ready rambled on about her job. Normally she loved these moments with her mom but with the night she had and the dead girl's eyes in her brain, it wasn't as great as it usually was.

They made their way to the kitchen and sat. While they were eating her father turned on the radio. all was well as a peppy band was playing some song about a boy when the news turned on about breaking news.

"Another student dead in town square was found this morning. Sources say half of the victim's body was missing, third person dead this week in the same kind of condition." the radio buzzed. Madoka dropped her fork and froze. The image of the girl popped into her head and she couldn't imagine how much worse it would be to see in the light

"Honey could you turn that off." Her mother asked to her husband who switch the radio off. "Such a shame. Can't imagine that scene." Her mom said turning the pages in her paper. Madoka could feel the tears coming and decided it was time to go.

"I gonna be late. Goodbye." She kissed her Mother waved to her father and ran out. Trying to maybe run the images out of her head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey long time on update I know. I really hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it, so if you do please let me know and I'll write more when I update it. So as always reviews gives me life and I need more of it...Uh enjoy and until next time.**

* * *

"Did you guy hear about that girl?" Hitomi asked glancing at the two girls. Neither looked at her and Sayaka just made a small noise confirming that they had heard. Hitomi with a worried look kept talking about the deceased girl hoping that they would join. "It's just terrible. Things like this don't happen often." She paused but there was silence. "I heard she was from our school." Both girls shot her a look.

"No way!" Sayaka exclaimed stopping dead in her tracks. Hitomi nodded.

"Yeah she was in class B I think." Madoka gasped a little and looked at Sayaka who looked bewildered. Madoka covered her mouth with her hands and started to breath heavily. She looked back at her unknowing friend and kept other two followed in suit, no one looked or said a word to each other for the rest of the time. As they approached the front doors Sayaka noticed kyoko waiting for her. The red haired girl raised a hand in the air and Sayaka went running.

Madoka went the whole morning without looking at Sayaka or Kyoko and was planning on not looking at Homura but her glares were convincing. She glanced at the raven haired girl who raised her eyebrows. Madoka didn't return a look until it was lunch time and they all traveled to the roof of the middle school. The air was crisp and heavy. As expected Mami was waiting with her lunch box resting next to her seemingly untouched. Homura was the only one not filled in so she questioned everyone's attitude.

"You didn't hear?" Madoka asked mournfully looking at her. Homura shook her head.

"No what happened?" Everyone looked around for someone to explain and Madoka opened her mouth to but Mami beat her to it.

"That girl from the night, the one with the mysterious death. She was in my class. I have talked to her a couple of times. She was nice." Mami let her head hang to mask her small tears that were only growing bigger by every word. "She didn't deserve that. No one does." Her words were so small and quiet that they almost weren't heard. It was almost an unspoken rule that magical girls shouldn't blame themselves for deaths that were not related to witches but Mami did. She thought that she could help anyone who needed her help. Most of the time she did a very good job of it but this one got away. Madoka sat next to Mami and cradled her in her small arms. Mami accepted this and let her silent tears escape. Not only was Mami and Madoka upset by this but Sayaka and Kyoko were troubled by the news and the whole event itself. Homura turned her hair flowing in the wind and her mind set on what she had to do.

"Kyubey." Homura called much later in the evening. The sun was setting quickly and people were parting from the streats and going into there well lite homes. The cat like creature appeared from behind a nearby building.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school with the other girls?"

"What do you know about the death that occurred last night?" Homura inquired ignoring it's question.

"Which one. Many people die each night." The girl sighed and pointed at the scene of the crime.

"Oh that's why you're here, you want to know about the middle school girl." Homura didn't answer and Kyubey took this as a yes. "I don't know, this wasn't done by a witch."

"I know what do you know about it?" She asked again, having a hard time gaining the answer she desired.

"I don't know much just that she was what you humans call cannibalized. I don't understand why you need a word for it. Why do humans find the need to eat each other and why it's a taboo." Kyubey went on ranting for a minute about human customs that he didn't understand as Homura sorted through the information she had just gained. Kyubey stopped talking to notice her silence. "Why are you curious? It doesn't have to do with witches so why do you care?" He asked sitting in front of the girl and tipping his head in almost a cute manner. Homura didn't answer and walked out of the sight of the creature. It walked back behind the building whispering "Interesting."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, so I know that I don't write a lot but I try not to over do it because I know I hate really long chapters. But maybe mine are to short. I don't know let me know if you guys think they are too short because I can for sure try to make them longer. anyways reviews are great and enjoy as always.**

* * *

"Do you think it will happen again?" Sayaka asked glancing up at the dark sky. She turned her eyes towards her red haired friend who just shrugged.

"I don't know." She jumped down from the curb she was walking on and bit down on the cookie in her hand. Sayaka sighed and stopped walking, Kyoko stopped along side her and gave her a puzzled look.

"What do we do if it does happen again? I don't think this is a witch and we can't just let people die." She clenched her fists at the end of her little speech. Kyoko didn't usually care about people. She fought to gain grief seeds and that was it. She still had this mentality even after befriending Sayaka she just didn't let her know that. But her unwavering conscious was bothered by her friends discomfort towards the situation they were facing. Kyoko didn't like what they had seen anymore that Sayaka but she internalized her fear and tried to forget it happened.

"Well I guess that only leaves one option then huh?" She chuckled grinning and the blue haired girl. Sayaka furrowed her brows in confusion. "We save the person and take down whatever is hurting them." Sayaka gasped a little and smiled brightly at her friend's willingness to waste magic without a grief seed in sight. She nodded and held her hand out to her. Kyoko grabbed it and they squeezed tightly and this was a vow. They let go and the ground beneath them started to change and shift into a checkerboard. They smirked at each other and lifted their hands in front of their bodies exposing a glowing soul gem.

Madoka clenched her fists tightly and knocked on the metal door briskly. It echoed through the empty hall of the apartments. She waited a moment for the door to open and when it didn't she turned and started to walk away. Half way through her humiliating wall down the hall the door opened. "Madoka?"

Madoka presented a plate with a cover to Mami in her well light apartment. Mami took it from her and gracefully lifted the lid to find a sweet looking cake. She looked back up at madoka with a sincere smile and a head nod.

"I know this is your favorite so I decided to make it for you. I'm not much of a baker and it's not as good as yours but i hope you like it." Madoka squeaked sheepishly looking at her shoes. She waited for a response and one didn't come quickly. Worried Mami was upset she lifted her head to ask what was wrong when she was embraced in a large warming huge. At first shocked she didn't move but after realizing what was actually happening she raised her arms and wrapped them tightly around the young girl like ribbon on a present.

"Thank you Madoka." Mami said pulling away and wiping a small tear from her cheek. Madoka's eyes widened in worry.

"Mami…"

"You've been so nice to me. I don't know how to repay for for your kindness." she said walking over to the couch and sitting down. Madoka shook her head with a smile and followed the teen to her spot on the couch.

"You don't have to repay me. That's what friends do." Madoka sat next to her and watched Mami smirk at the floor.

"I suppose you're right." They sat in silence for a long time before Mami said anything else. Madoka didn't mind really, it was nice just being there for her friend. Mami looked over at the window and sighed heavily. Her eyes transformed from kindness to anger. "I truly hope this blows over." she whispered letting her true emotion seep through her words.

"I should." Madoka hoped trying to reassure her.

"It has too."

The wind blew her hair in every which direction as she looked down upon the apartment building and into the lit window. Her lavender eyes met golden ones with a fierce passion that could only match in intensity compared to two enemies at the brink of battle. Homura turned and started to walk away from her opponent with the knowledge that the situation that the teens feared would only grow worse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, this is a bit of a long one but I think it's good. I guess...well I'll update in a day or so and any comments, questions, or concerns please review or feel free to PM me. Alright well as always enjoy. :)**

* * *

"Breaking news! Another girl dead this evening due to an attack. Eyewitnesses are saying she was being beaten and bitten by the perpetrator. Here's to our reporter live at the scene." The TV blared echoing off the close walls in Mami's apartment. The two girls looked at the screen bewildered that yet another girl was attacked and killed. Angry raged through the young blond with fiery. She rose to her feet and clenched her hands into tight fists.

"No again." She breathed her head hanging down on her chest. Madoka looked at her with worry. Before she could speak mami was putting shoes and a jacket on. The girl stood to stop her but she was already headed out the door. Madoka scrambled to the door and threw her shoes on in hopes her friend wasn't too far ahead.

"What the hell is going on?" Kyoko said doing her best to look above the spectators in front of her. Sayaka watch her struggle to see and decided to push her way to the front; not caring about the others around her. The two girls made it to the front row and almost wished they hadn't. It was several minutes before someone stopped the person attacking the young girl. He had bitten into the soft flesh on her arms, neck and stomach. She was torn apart worse than the first victim and people stood and watched in horror. At least that's what the girls were hearing around them. People whispered and gossiped about the victim and how she shouldn't have been walking alone or how the murderer was a psycho who they were glad was dead. Kyko clenched her fist and turned towards the crowd of people. She couldn't stand to hear one more word. It was one thing to not go after a witch it was another to watch someone get ripped apart and do nothing.

"Who the hell are you guys to say anything!" She screamed. The area went silent but this didn't stop her rage. "You guys just watched! You watched her get ripped apart and killed and you still have the nerve to talk bad!" A man got a stern look and responded back, defending the people and himself.

"Well you weren't here. He was crazy we didn't want to get hurt." His words stung her heart in a familiar way. This was why she didn't hunt witches for the sake of humanity.

"People are all the same. So selfish and self centered that you couldn't help a girl in need!" A hand placed itself firmly on her shoulder and a voice commanded "Stop." She thought it was Sayaka but instead got the cold raven colored eyes. In all reality Sayaka didn't stop Kyoko because she agreed with her. Usually the girl didn't blow up like this but if she didn't Sayaka would have. They save people for a living and to see a dead girl and know that no one helped her for several minutes. It was unbearable.

The red haired girl battled with Homura's eyes and eventually conceded to her wish. Kyoko muttered a disheartened whatever and stopped away from the scene; people cleared the path for the hot headed girl and her blue haired sidekick. They moved as far away as Homura wished and she began talking.

"It's not there fault you shouldn't yell at them." She stated with a monotone voice and expression.

"Not there fault they were there they could have-"

"No they're ordinary. They don't deal with these things like we do." Homura argued cutting the other girl off.

"Well one person out of all of them could have done something quicker. Homura don't you think you're giving them a little too much credit?" They watched a girl get torn apart for a several minutes before doing anything but scream and cry!" Sayaka exclaimed preaching to the choir. Homura took in her question with a firm expression and sighed ever so slightly.

"They could have done more but that's not our problem. Our problem is why people keep dying." She folded her arms and looked at the scene. She really had no idea and Kyubey was of no help.

"What do we do?" Sayaka asked with furrowed brows.

"I don't know." Homura said still gazing at the scene. Watching the police take the bodies away.

"We fight this." Mami spit marching towards the girls, Madoka quickly in suite. "We do whatever it takes to make sure not another girl dies. We can't let this happen again." Her knuckles were white and her breathing staggered from speed walking the entire way there. No one said anything and she accepted this as an agreement to her commands. There was one question lingering that no one wanted to address so Madoka did.

"How do we fight this? It's not a witch so if we use our magic we won't get to clear our soul gems." Everyone's only concern was brushed off Mami's shoulder as if it were only dust.

"Then we fight witches to obtain a grief seed and need be fight to the limit. All limits." the girls socked in the answer like a sponge on water and they stewed in it. As they all knew at this point there was no going back and no pretending it was not there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, so sorry about the absence but my computer broke and I had to wait to get a new one. But I was just able to write a short chapter tonight and I am a bit rusty so I hope it's not to weird. But despite everything I hope you all enjoy. :)**

* * *

"I've never seen her like this. Humans are so interesting. One event that doesn't directly affect her has sent her over the edge. "Kyubey stated climbing up on the ledge of the balcony. Homura turned her head away from the creature and glared down at the street. The small figures walked towards the middle of the street then transformed into their magical forms.

"She's taking all of this too far and dragging us all with her. I won't let her get us killed." Homura stood from her crouched position but didn't take her eyes off the girls. One by one they entered the witch's maze.

"What will you do?" Kyubey asked looking up at the raven haired girl. Homura held a hand out in front of her revealing the small purple gem. It glowed and she began to change into her true magical form. She drew her weapons and posed herself to jump. Before launching herself into the maze she glanced at Kyubey and uttered "Whatever it takes."

"Into formation girls, let's take this one out quickly." Mami commanded letting her pointed finger into the air and aiming it at the witch. She swiveled her head around and counted every girl but one. "Where is Homura?" She asked with worry etched on her small features. Madoka looked to on side then the other and the missing girl appeared. She gasped then smiled at her.

"Homura you're here." The girl smiled back slightly.

"Glad we're all here. Are we ready girls?" there was small noises of affirmation and Mami smiled. She raised her fingers higher and clicked them back like a gun. Golden ribbons came flying from behind her and wrapped around the body of the witch. It screeched and tried to break free but scarlet Chans came wrapping around tighter. The girl's steed fast to their bonds and made a small window of opportunity for the other two girls to attack where it counted. Side by side Madoka and Sayaka ran head first at the witch slashing and shooting into every part of its body. Sayaka flung a sword and dropped on all fours to let Madoka jump from her back and shoot one last arrow into the eye of the witch. With this last blow it broke free of its chains and let loose its paper mache looking minions to attack the heroes.

They flooded around the girls as they destroyed one two came in its place. Mami saw this as the final step. "Now Homura!" She yelled looking up at the girl who had climbed her way to the top of the maze. She slammed her small hands down on her turner and everything froze into a grey world. Her feet landed gracefully on its head and she shoved as many bombs as she could fit into the monsters mouth. She summersaulted to the ground and began walking away before releasing time from her grasp. The maze faded as the witch blew to bits. The world came back to its original form and the other girls high-fived each other and hugged over the victory. Mami walked over to the girl and held out a small black gem.

"You want it first? You deserve it, we won because of you." Homura denied the seed with a dull face. She turned and began walking away from the group. Mami glared and threw the seed to Madoka. She began to argue but Mami held out a hand. "You and Sayaka used the most amount of magic. If there is any left after that give it to Kyoko. I still have one saved from my last run." She smiled and winked at the pink haired girl. Madoka nodded and began clearing her gem with a small thank you. Kyoko snorted and folded her arms above her head.

"What's her problem?" She asked the group but looking at Sayaka. She shrugged but Mami responded.

"She must just be tired. She does do a lot of hunting by herself." The older girl glared in her direction. Her mind swirled with the ideas of the time shifting girl not liking her or just not trusting her. She didn't understand her distrust nor did she want to. To be completely honest she didn't trust her entirely either but what made her uneasy was her complete detachment towards the recent deaths. It's everyone's problem including her own. Mami turned towards the remaining girls and smiled brightly. "Let's go back to my house and get some tea and cakes, how does it sound?"

"Yes! I thought we were going to skip it." Kyoko said doing a little dance inspired by her love of sweets. Mami giggled.

"We never skip tea and sweets."

"There's a first for everything." Kyoko shrugged then pushed Sayaka on the shoulder. They began to argue and race towards her home. Mami watched the girls chase each other and Madoka run after in desperation to keep up.

"I guess there is."


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey, so I'm going to try my best to write longer chapters. I know I hate short chapters so I assume it's not generally enjoyed by people. If you guys have differing opinions and like them shorter let me know, but If I get no feedback I'll make them longer. So enjoy as always and review because it helps me as a writer. thanks guys! :)_**

* * *

 _Buzz buzz._ She stirred and threw her pillow over her head. _Buzz buzz._ It echoed through her head with terrible volume. The throbbing began then and she realized it wasn't going to stop buzzing. She peaked under her pillow to see her phone buzzing on the nightstand. Her hand shot out and clutched the tiny electronic with irritated strength. When she flipped it open the scree reviled that every one of her friends and called and texted her.

 _Madoka call me back it very important, another person is dead.-Mami_

 _Hey, someone else got killed. Mami is really upset. She wants us all to meet up before school to talk about what we need to do. So call me back.-Sayaka_

 _Why aren't you answering? Madoka where are you?-Sayaka_

She looked at her clock and saw it was already eight 'o'clock and she was still lying in bed. Her feet hit the floor with a thud as she ran to her closet and began changing into her uniform, still reading texts.

 _Yo where are you? Sayaka and Mami are worried. You're never this late. Just hurry and get here.-Kyoko_

She was fully dressed and counting he many missed calls which counted ten in total. It must have been serious for Kyoko to text her. The only time Kyoko texted was when she found a funny picture on the internet and wanted to show her. She ran into her kitchen and saw her family eating happily. Her mother stood and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Hey are you feeling okay? I let you sleep because you didn't look so good." Her words were soft and kind which Madokas' head appreciated.

"Yes but I'm going to be late for school." She sat down and starting eating the plate her father put in front of her quickly. Her mother stepped out of the room then came back with her ribbons and a brush in hand. She stood behind her daughter and brushed her hair.

"I thought I would do this for you. I haven't done your hair sense you were a little girl." Madoka smiled and ate, enjoying the soft movements of her mother's strokes. The gracefulness of her fingers as they tied the pink ribbons around her bunched up hair. When they were both done Madoka stood and ran to the door but quickly turned around.

"My bag!" She exclaimed going to run but only see her father holding her bag out in front of her.

"Hurry and have a nice day. I love you." He said with a grin. She smiled back and kissed him on the check and blew on to her mother who caught it. With that she was off to try and not be late to her morning classes. Several minutes later her phone buzzed in her bag and she pulled it out and read the message while running.

 _Madoka we're all in the auditorium_ _there is an assembly this morning.-Sayaka_

No one was going to know she was late now because everyone will be paying attention to what the principle has to say rather than her showing up late. Her breathing and the throbbing in her head synchronized to make this run even worse than it already was. She was almost there when her phone buzzed again. She flipped the screen and there was another text.

 _They're locking us in! They say it's a lock down_ _because of what happened this morning. They won't tell us anything but that we have to stay here.-Sayaka._

Madoka slowed to a stop and texted her friend back.

 _Should I come?_

 _Maybe it may not be safe out there._

Madoka started walking cautiously towards the school when she got another text.

 _Stay where you are I'm coming to get you.-Homura_

Homura? Homura was texting her. She didn't even know Homura had a phone. She stood and stared at her phone in confliction. Should she keep walking or should she do as her friend told her. And other thing how would Homura get out of the school if they aren't letting anyone leave. A few minutes later she saw Homura and the others running towards her. She took off to meet them in the middle.

"How did you get out?" She yelled catching her breath.

"Homura used her time lapse to get us out." Mami said with a small glare on her brow. "I don't know what's going on but it's serious. Are you sure we should be out here?" She asked the time traveling girl. She flicked her head towards her and nodded.

"Yeah, whatever is happening I don't think we should be locked up." Mami accepted this with a nodded.

"Where do we go? What are we going to do?" Kyoko asked putting a hand on her hip.

"We should head back to my house and try and figure out what is going on." Mami said to the girls. They all agreed with nods and yeahs.

 _Bwoom!_

They all flipped to see the city in the distance, the smoke coming from the top of the buildings and the tremors shaking their bodies and their bravery. The smoke didn't cease but grew bigger by the seconds. Sirens screamed through the air and seemed to come from every direction.

"What was-"

 _Boom!_

Another explosion hit the city interrupting Sayaka's words. Every mouth was open and even a few tears were in the eyes of the girls as the smoke and sirens took over the life of the city. It looked like something out of a movie, the terrible thing that had just struck their city and their lives.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, Sorry for the wait. School just started and my life has been super crazy. But I'm starting to get in a routine and I'll update sooner. So I hope you enjoy and review if you find any mistakes or you have suggestions. Thanks :)**

* * *

Flames engulfed the building in starving manner. People screamed, ambulances flew past, chaos had enveloped the city. There was an effort to put the fires out but was met with a miserable fate. Limp bodies were being pulled from buildings and lonely children cried in the mists of it all; calling out for anyone to listen. These horrors plagued Madoka's sight. Tears filled her eyes as she went to stop for a young child when a firm hand held her in place. She turned and Homura's stern but frightened face glared at her then the child and shook her head. Madoka opened her mouth to argue but was pulled along forcefully by the fearful girl.

Mami ran through street after street making her way towards her apartment just like she had always done. Her eyes tried to drift to the mortal beings in peril but she knew stopping was not an option nor was it her choice. It was the best way to keep everyone she cared about deeply close to her and in her reach. Her chest heaved and tears streaked but her feet kept moving as if they didn't know how to stop. The only thought she kept in her mind was that if she failed to get them home their injuries would be on her hands.

Kyoko Turned back to the blue haired girl to see her reaching out a shaking hand to a young guy on the ground; bloodied and crying. She lifted the young man to his feet and Kyoko grabbed her and began running again. Sayaka had every intention of debating her friend's action but saw one look at the girl paled face and kept going without a word or another interruption. She was just as scared as everyone else but she knew they needed help. She thought it was her job but maybe it wasn't right now. Maybe the best thing she could do was just get to Mami's house.

Ten sets of footsteps bounded up the stairs and lead into the cozy looking apartment of the senior girl. As the door slammed Homura stomped over to the window and opened it. She heard the protests of the other girls but she really didn't hear them; it was just sounds and noises made by their vocal chords. She stuck her head out and looked directly at the other balcony on the other building. She stared for a long while until a white figure appeared, sitting gracefully on the railing. Its head tilted and then it stood. Homura walked back to the center of the room and waited with fists clenched. The cat like creature made an appearance then jumped to the soft carpet with a light thud.

What is the meaning of this? We both know what is supposed to happen." Homura questioned with bared teeth. Kyubey sauntered over to the couch and sat on the arm. The creature sighed and looked at the girl; its violet eyes peering into her boringly.

"I don't know, It seems something was messed up in another time line. But I can't be sure."

"Fix it." Homura demanded. The thing looked at her and its head tilted to the side. It made a small noise that almost sounded like a snort.

"How am I supposed to fix it? You are the magical girls." Homura gritted her teeth and lunged forward towards the creature. It didn't struggle in her deadly grip. She brought it to her face and spoke with the most emotion the other girls had ever seen.

"You know this isn't right. What about Walpurgisnacht? She is supposed to come and we are supposed to fight her!" Homura screamed shaking the cat thing. It waited for her to stop moving then it answered.

"I guess she might still come, Homura you are in a different timeline. Anything could happen and you may not know because it's not a timeline you have experienced. I can't fix it because this is was is supposed to happen here." It said calmly. She started to lower the being when another thought appeared and she shoved it back in the air.

"How come you didn't know and warn us?"

It laughed a little. "I may be an alien creature to humans but I'm not omnipotent. Also why would I tell you if I did know? I don't work for you Homura." She sneered and stopped over to the window and threw the creature out and to the ground. It made a large red splash as its soft fragile body made contact with the ground. The other girls gasped and Mami ran over and looked at the ground with her mouth covered by her shaking hand.

"Why did you-"She started her hand shaking and pointing at the girl.

"It's fine. It'll be back in a couple hours." She walked away from Mami and sat on the couch and put her hands on her forehead and hung her head.

Mami's fists clenched and this time she didn't bite her tongue. "That's not the point Homura! What were you talking about, Walpurgisnacht and timelines? You're not telling us everything!" She yelled. The raven girl lifted her head and simply stated "It's none of your concern." Mami shook in anger instead of fear and shock.

"No it is our concern when it affects us. What going on Homura?"

"I don't know" She spoke lightly.

"I think you do and you're not telling us."

"I don't know anything. How many times do I have to say before you understand Senpai." Mami opened her mouth to respond with and increased volume but Madoka got in the way.

"Stop fighting!" The two looked at her. "I'm sure Homura doesn't know more than we do and Mami only has good intentions for us. We need to stick together and make a plan not fight. Please." She pleaded. Mami smiled faintly at her and nodded. Homura just stared right in her eyes and stood walking over to the window and leaning on the ledge. Madoka took this as a yes and sighed letting the smoky tasting air out of her mouth.


End file.
